Create a Warrior INTERACTIVE CONTEST!
by SkiesAtr
Summary: A extra special super special awesome contest I'm hosting where you create a Warrior, and if you're selected, your cat will be in my new series I'm writing!


I have an important announcement to make! Until I get more reveiws, EVERY CAT SUBMITTED WILL BE ACCEPTED! Any rule about numbers of cats being able to be accepted or created below is false nao. Like I keep saying, just don't flood the comment page okay? Kthxbye

-Skies

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
...

Hey Warriors fans, SkiesBleedAshes here with some exciting news!

Here's the beef: I'm making my own Warriors story! I finally had the guts to put myself out there! Yay me! I know you don't give a piece of pie one way or another, so let's get down to business. I am making a whole new roster of clans for my story. But I have five clans to make territories for, names for and all that jazz. When I'm done with the clans, I have to make around a hundred and thirty cats for the story, no matter if they're a main character, good, evil, mentioned a hundred times, mentioned once, or even not mentioned at all, I have to make them. So I thought, _why let me have all the fun?_ And thus, I created this! Badumdidleleumdidleum! A Create a Warrior contest! Simply create and submit your cat following the guidelines, and your imaginary kitty may be put in my story! Of course, with every contest come rules, so here they are.

1. I personally don't care how many cats you submit, but please know I will only take one cat from each person, and please don't flood the comment page :)

2. Submit your cat to the review page only. DO NOT SEND TO MY EMAIL! If you do, I will send you an email that tells you to submit it to the review page.

3. Fill out the form completely. Incomplete forms will not be considered.

4. Stand on one foot, balance a glass of chocolate milk on your head, and sing the Russian National Anthem.

5. Be creative. I need good and bad cats for the story, and don't be simple. For personality, don't use "smart and kind", because that's not descriptive enough. You need to tell how they feel, how they act, and their personality. Whether they are reckless or overly caustious. What they are like: whether they are honest, loyal, rude, proud, silly, serious, cool, lighthearted, sweet, snobby, ect. If you are not descriptive enough, your cat will probably not be chosen, and if they are(unlikely), I'll fill in all the gaps.

6. Alice is Dead.

Alright. Now that that's explained to you, here are the clans in the story!

**Orchidclan.**

Territory: An oak, ash, and maple tree forest.

Prey: Mice, voles, shrews, rabbits, squirrels and any other small mammal in their territory.

The cats of Orchidclan are an all around good group of furballs, although once in a while there's a cat that causes trouble. They are very defensive of their borders, and won't tolerate border crossings without an important purpose(fortunatley, their meaning of "important purpose" is leaniant). Most of the cats in Orchidclan are good natured, loyal, and willing to help those in need. These cats aren't quick to fight, unless they are under attack themselves. Orchidclan has a reputation of settling disputes that could have caused a war. Orchidclan cats are smart in their ways of thinking of battle. They try to avoid battles and go the peaceful route. They try and decide which battles are worth fighting for before they make any move to help any other can from trouble. But when they have to fight, they are masters of tactics and can use any environment's attributes to their advantage.

**Open Positions for Orchidclan:**

Leader

Medicene Cat

Deputy

Warriors(12)

Apprentices(4)

Elders(2)

Queens(2)

**Sunclan.**

Territory: Moore(rolling grassland hills).

Prey: Mainly rabbits, but can be other small mammals if they can find them.

Sunclan has been through rough times. They are targets of other clans for their prey-rich land. A minus for them because their borders are harder to defend, since they are just open land. But that means it's easier to defend in a way, because you can see any sneak attack coming. They have been attacked numerous times for what would seem to be no reason at all by Pineclan. Luckily, Orchidclan is always there to help them when they're in trouble. They have an alligance between each other because the leaders are two old friends. Their primary prey being rabbits, they have become thin, wirey, and built for speed. Since they are farther out than any other clan, they are alone, often not being able to even see other territories from their camp, even at the highest point because they're out so far. Being seperated from other cats that are different than themselves has left them like the rabbits they chase: jumpy, and always alert for danger, and weary at the slightest hint of danger. They are not as trusting to cats that don't carry their clan scent. In battle, they use their speed and smaller size to their advantage. They are faster than any cat from any other clan. They are often held as the misfit clan, the piece that doesn't fit: the clan that shouldn't exist. Sadly, other clans take pity on them, but no one takes mercy on them but Orchidclan.

**Open positions for Sunclan:**

Leader

Medicene Cat

Deputy

Warriors(11)

Apprentices(3)

Elders(1)

Queens(3)

**Pineclan**

Territory: Pine trees, crevices, rocks and raviens in their territory.

Prey: Pretty much any living thing they can get their paws on as long as it's not crowfood or diseased. They will eat frogs, repltiles, mice, birds, toads, anything.

Nobody knows why Pineclan is so hostile. And nobody knows why they want Sunclans land so badly. Their motives are hidden to all but themselves. Pineclan cats have many great fighters, and they are proud of the fact. They tend to be sneaky and untrustworthy. They are stealthy, and can sneak up on almost any territory, besides Sunclan's open moore of course. Pineclan cats may not be the nices cats in the forest, but they are extremely loyal and won't let you down if your allies with these fierce fighters. When asked of their opinions, they often speak their mind, and are very truthful. Not all Pineclan cats are ill-natured though. Despite the cats that aren't like the rest of the lot, Pineclan cats tend to be greedy, especially for land. Pineclan cats know what they want, and won't stop until they get what they want, or until what they want gets them. On thus journey of getting what they want, some Pineclan cats couldn't care less who gets hurt along the way. Like I said before though, not all Pineclan cats are like this. In fact, very few Pineclan cats have this cruel way of thinking. Despite all their problems with their greed and lust for blood, they are definatley someone you want on your side of the battle.

**Open Positions for Pineclan:**

Leader

Medicene Cat

Deputy

Warriors(12)

Apprentices(5)

Elders(2)

Queens(2)

**Iceclan.**

Territory: Riverside banks, and the surrounding swamp and forest.

Prey: Mainly fish, but also other animals found in the swamp and forest.

Iceclan gets their name from the late defrosting river. It freezes in late fall, and sometimes doesn't defrost until late spring. This clan is the "Thunderclan" of my story, or in otherwords, the clan that will be focused on. Therefore, I cannot tell you about them, because that would give away part of the story! I will, however, tell you the members of this clan.

**Members of Iceclan:**

Leader: Pinestar

Medicene Cat: Arcticfur

Deputy: Mountianfoot

Warriors:

Glacierstripe

Icicleclaw

Snoweye

Icefall

Waterfur

Rocktail

Polarheart

Colddream

Fallensong

Snowdrift

Apprentices:

Flamepaw

Summerpaw

Grasspaw

Oceanpaw(the main character yay!)

Elders: Hollythorn

Queens: Nightfreeze(mother of Greykit, Leafkit, Winterkit, and Frostkit)

Please give me feedback on the names! I want to know if people think they are good or not.

And here is the last clan to present!

**Smokeclan:**

Territory: Rocks and cliffs

Prey: Anything they can find in the mountianous rocks they live in, which is mostly birds.

Smokeclan is a proud clan, like Pineclan. They are ambitious and eager to show off what they can do. Smokeclan cats are not evil: they are just too proud of their accomplishments. These cats are a force to be reckoned with, especially on the battlefield. The countless moons of walking on rough stone has left their paws especially hard, which they use to their advantage in battle. Smokeclan is allies with Pineclan. They aren't exactley sure why Pineclan wants Sunclans territory so badly, but since Pineclan offered to give them a piece of Sunclan's land if they play their part, and they always need more prey then their land can provide, they got in on the deal, to the distaste of other clans. This clan is rarely attacked. Their camp is cradled in a gorge in the rocks, making it easy to defend. All the twisting and turning paths in the rocks can get any cat unfamiliar with the territory lost easily. Even young Smokeclan warriors and apprentices sometimes get lost! Since most of the warriors of Smokeclan know the paths like they know their clanmates names, they could easily find any cat that tries to attack them. Most clans are wise enough to not attack this clan when they have homefield advantage.

**Open Positions** **for Smokeclan:**

Leader

Medicene Cat

Deputy

Warriors(10)

Apprentices(3)

Elders(3)

Queens(2)

And also, besides clan cats, I need the follow other characters:

Eight Kittypets

Alright! Now we get to the part where you come in.

Here is the form, which you fill out when giving feedback on this post. The catergories you have to fill out have this symbol(*). The ones that don't are optional.

*Name:

*Clan:

*Aura(are the good, evil, or neutral?):

*Appearance:

*Attitude:

*Personality:

Relationship Status:

-Do they have a crush on somebody? If so, who:

Theme Song. This is just a song that represents who this cat is. It would be greatly appreciated if the song comes from Newgrounds(go to ww ds.c om/audio(you'll have to remove the spaces ^^), because then I can find it easily. If it's not, please give me a Youtube URL so I can watch it. I would also appreciate it if you gave me the song title as well as the artist.

And that's about it. Please submit something, and get your friends to submit too! I need all the cats I can get!

Thanks for all your help!

-SkiesBleedAshes


End file.
